On nous laisse le Temps
by Nacao
Summary: Hermione a fait une bétise et tente de la réparée, mais voilà que Malefoy s'en mêle alors ils se retrouvent dans le passé, 1977... Entre l'angoisse de leur présent, les Maraudeurs et les disputes, un lien très fort va se former...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, nouvelle année, donc nouvelles idées… 

**Résumé: à cause d'une nouvelle dispute, Draco et Hermione sont envoyés dans le passé, et quand les fameux Maraudeurs s'en mêlent, c'est..explosif ! **

**Disclaimer: tout est à JKRowling …Sauf (eh oui il y a un "sauf", j'allais quand même pas tout lui laisser ! niark niark) l'histoire qui sort de mon tordu de cerveau…**

**Rating : T, pas de "choses en particulier mais je ne tiens pas à se qu'on m'accuse d'indécente si un "merde" se place dans un dialogue ou un de ses cousins .**

**Place au chapitre que vous attendez !**

**Biz,**

**Naca M.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.1: Quoi ? 1976 !

- MAIS QUELLE IMBECILE ! Ce n'est pas vrai … Il faut que je fasse quelque chose!

Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote!

Moi, Hermione Granger brillante élève de Poudlard viens de proposer à mon meilleur ami Harry Potter de dépasser la limite de l'amitié, et ce même ami m'a délicatement envoyé un râteau en pleine figure prétextant qu'il ne voulait s'attacher à personne et que mon amitié était trop précieuse pour la gâcher et gnagnagna…

Et si…Si je retourne dans le temps d'une simple heure, je pourrai m'empêcher d'avoir la honte de ma vie ! Mais oui ! Bon alors mon retourneur de temps…

En effet, la jeune fille avait conservé le précieux objet depuis que celui-ci lui avait permis de sauver des vies en troisième année. Cachée derrière une colonne du château, elle commença à compter avec précaution les demi-tours du sablier quand Malefoy arriva et la remarqua:

Hey Granger, qu'est-ce qu'une Sang-de-bourbe fait cacher derrière une colonne ? Potter t'a rejeté encore une fois !

…

La jeune gryffondor était trop concentrée pour s'occuper du casse-pieds de service alors elle l'ignorait.

Granger répond !

…

Tu vas regretter de m'avoir manquer de respect ! _Rictus Sempra !_

Hermione eut à peine temps de lever les yeux que le sortilège atteignît son pendentif et la projeta contre le mur.

- ABRUTI !

Son retourneur de temps se brisa, alors le sable contenu dans l'objet s'envola formant un nuage entourant les deux adolescents, les souleva puis ils retombèrent lourdement.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry :

Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Excuse-moi mais je ne m'appelle pas Harry, je m'appelle James, James Potter.

QUOI ?

La jeune fille sursauta et descendit de ses bras puis l'observa. Il avait bien les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry, courts, noirs et ébouriffés, des petites lunettes rondes, mais elles cachaient des yeux chocolat et il ne portait pas de cicatrice au front… Puis elle se tourna et vit Draco qui se levait car il était tombé sur un jeune homme aussi aux cheveux noirs mais ceux-la étaient lisses et caressaient sa nuque. Ce même sorcier s'exclama:

Hey Prongs, pourquoi c'est toi qui à la princesse tombée du ciel et moi son acolyte ?

Franchement la je ne sais pas Paddy…

Hermione qui tiqua au surnom, s'était murée dans un silence de stupeur, se rapprocha de Malefoy et lui avait glissé :

Malefoy, je crois que tu viens de nous envoyé dans le passé, il faut aller voir Dumbledore!

Mais il est mort…

Serais-tu plus idiot que tu en as l'air ? On est dans le passé, donc il _n'a pas encore été assassiné !_

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots car le serpentard avait beau été innocenté par le Mangemagot, elle gardait une rancune sans borne pour lui dépassant la guéguerre d'adolescent. Il avait privé Poudlard du plus extraordinaire des directeurs et elle en avait pardessus la tête de voir les visages décomposés du corps enseignant, de ne plus voir l'éclat de malice dans les yeux bleus du vieux sage, de voir Harry se renfermer de jour en jour et de voir les tentures noires dans la Grande Salle en deuil… Une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue face à la mélancolie de ses premières années, maintenant le monde de la magie est en guerre, songea Hermione.

Draco, qui l'avait remarqué, s'approcha doucement et effaça du pouce la trace de tristesse :

Tu ne sais pas Granger, ce que ça fait d'avoir toute une école sur le dos parce que tu as voulu simplement protéger ta famille, je te propose une trêve, viens, on va voir le vieux fou, dit-il en faisant un sourire moqueur puis en la prenant par l'épaule, dont elle se dégagea-_je suis troublée mais pas folle! Franchement dans le genre profite-de-la-situation…_ Il s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes qui les avaient "ramassés" :

Les gars, on va voir le directeur…

Alors les deux voyageurs du temps se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. Face à la grande gargouille, ils tentèrent en rigolant :

Plume en sucre !

Fizwizbiz !

Gnome au poivre !

Caramel mou !

Rhoo, c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que peut bien être ce foutu mot de passe !

Hermione réfléchissait :_comme nous sommes au temps des maraudeurs, la guerre doit avoir commencer, alors peut-être que_ :

Ordre du Phénix !

Mais comment veux-tu que ce soit une bêtise pareille…

Avant que Draco ait pu finir sa phrase sa statue se déplaça laissant apparaître non pas le fameux escalier en colimaçon mais le plus puissant mage de tous les temps…Dumbledore se tenait là, devant les deux adolescents encore ébahi de revoir leur défunt directeur, il avait une barbe plus courte laissant encore apparaître quelques mèches rousses.

Le sorcier dit avec amusement :

En quoi puis-je vous aider jeunes gens ?

Hermione qui reprit ces esprits s'exclama :

Professeur, nous voudrions vous parler, dans votre bureau…C'est très important !

Oui, nous avons un …Problème ! ajouta le serpentard.

Très bien, suivez-moi.

Le directeur les conduit dans son bureau et les installa sur des sièges de chintz qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il étudiait ces deux personnes sorties d'on ne sait où, qui semblaient le connaître, et il nota qu'ils étaient de Poudlard, _un serpentard et une gryffondor… Intéressant._

Bon d'abord j'aimerais que vous décliniez votre identité et votre année, bien que suppose que ce soit la septième, et savoir comment êtes-vous arriver.

Bien, je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, septième année gryffondor, préfète-en-chef.

Draco Rigel Malefoy, septième année serpentard, préfète-en-chef.

J'ignore exactement comment…

Pour une fois miss-je-sais-tout …Cracha Draco.

Comment nous sommes arrivés, reprit la gryffondor un peu plus fort, mais le fait est que cet _abruti_ m'a attaquée au milieu d'un couloir désert, et a brisé mon retourneur de temps, cela à provoquer une sorte de nuage qui nous a soulevé puis nous sommes retombé mais cette fois sur deux maraudeurs, précisément James Potter et Sirius Black.

Tu connais ces mecs ? Demanda le jeune homme qui avait suivi avec attention sa déclaration.

Je ne suis pas miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Je vous prierais de vous concentrer, puis-je voir l'objet? La jeune femme lui tendit et le vieux sorcier l'observa minutieusement.

il semblerait que vous avez fait un bond de 20 ans dans le passé.

QUOI ? ça veut dire qu'on est en … S'écria Drago.

1977 ! Termina Hermione. Je suppose que vous connaissez un moyen de nous ramener à notre époque ?

Malheureusement non, du moins pour l'instant. Je pense que je vais étudier votre retourneur, un mois suffira, et en attendant vous allez continuer vos études. Je vous laisse le choix si vous voulez êtres répartis à nouveau ou rester dans votre maison.

Les deux adolescents s'ignorant, dirent au même temps:

Oui!

Non!

Hermione voulait rester à tout prix chez les gryffondors, sachant que c'était le seul endroit où elle avait une chance d'être tranquille sans Malefoy et elle avait une envie dévorante de connaître les fameux maraudeurs; Drago quant à lui voulait changer, on lui offrait une occasion en or de prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas que le traître, prince des serpentards et futur mangemort.

Surpris, leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux sorciers rougirent. Le directeur mis fin à leur gène en déclarant :

- Bien, Mr. Malefoy approchez…

Il posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du blond et celui-ci entendit la petite voix dans sa tête :

Certes, Mr. Malefoy, vous remettez en doute ma future décision, je ne comprends pas, Serpentard est la fierté de votre famille. Draco lui répondit à haute voix:

Vous m'avez jugé à mon nom et mon sang, le professeur McGonagall ne vous avait posé sur ma tête que vous m'aviez réparti. Je veux une vraie répartition, si après vous faites le même choix, je me résignerai…

Très bien, voyons, vous avez affronté beaucoup de choses sans faiblir, et vous paraissez décidé alors pourquoi pas …

Gryffondor !

Hermione resta interdite, sa dernière sortie de secours venait de lui être claquée au nez par un bout de chiffon ! Décidément Malefoy avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout …Tant pis elle ferait avec, après tout ce n'est pas une fouine meurtrière qui va lui faire peur. Le professeur Dumbledore ajouta avec un regard malicieux :

Bien, cela me facilite la tâche, chers élèves, vous êtes dès à présent les Grangers, des sangs-mêlés pour ne pas vous causez d'ennui en ces temps difficiles. Vous êtes ici pour un mois, or habituellement vous étudiez chez vous et je vous présenterai ce soir aux professeurs et aux autres étudiants. Mr. Malefoy, je suppose que certains de vos futurs proches sont sûrement encore élève ici donc vous porterez le prénom Hayden.

Non ! s'écria la rouge et or.

Y aurait-il un quelconque problème miss Granger ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, trop honteuse, car elle avait coupé la parole à son directeur pour une idiotie.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, cette fille était extraordinaire, il l'avait toujours vu douce et attentionnée avec ses proches, le cœur sur la main comme disent les moldus, sauf avec lui, avec lui c'était une lionne prête à défendre chacun de ses amis jusqu'au bout.

Il continua ainsi de la fixer, analysant chaque partie de cette sacrée lionne, ses cheveux, avant broussailleux et informes, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules en de belles boucles soyeuses châtains.

Elle avait les traits fins, des yeux marron pailletés d'or, ourlés de longs cils noirs, un nez droit accompagné de joues rosies par la gêne, une bouche pulpeuse et rose que la jeune fille utilisait pour faire un sourire auquel personne ne résistait, le tout sans le moindre artifice.

L'ancien serpentard baissa le regard pour contempler les courbes d'Hermione, elle avait un corps élancé et des formes menue, assez grande avec des jambes interminables.

À leur époque, il ne l'avait jamais vue au bras d'un autre gars que le balafré ou Weasmoche, sauf au bal en 4ième année avec Krum, il se dit, sans réaliser ses mots, que sans eux pour la garder jalousement elle allait faire des ravages…

Hermione avait senti un regard insistant dans son dos qui la détaillait. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Malefoy qui la fixait intensément, elle sourit. Il n'a pas touché une fille depuis une heure qu'il se jette sur une simple sang de bourbe. C'est minable…Même si il est très mignon, Oho, note pour moi-même ne plus jamais formulé de telles horreurs même en pensées.

Le regard de la jolie gryffondor s'était assombri, et Draco reporta son attention sur Dumbledore trop troublé par le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait.

Le directeur quant à lui reprit son discours :

Je vais maintenant changer votre apparence, Frateria Illusium!

Les deux sorciers se jugèrent du regard et s'exclamèrent au même temps:

Mais rien n'a changé !

En êtes-vous sures ? Voyez votre reflet dans ce miroir.

Ils s'approchèrent et leurs mâchoires dégringolèrent dix étages plus bas, Hermione avait les yeux bleu-acier comme Malefoy avant et tout comme lui des cheveux brun foncé et lisses –ils lui arrivait maintenant au milieu du dos-, le serpentard avait aussi les iris qui s'étaient adoucis pour donner un bleu plus foncé, comme le ciel en fin d'après-midi en montagne…

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre réalisant que le reflet était devenu réalité.

Bien sure, je vous interdis de parler du futur à qui que ce soit, vous pourrez en discuter entre vous, mais prenez garde, ici les rumeurs vont vite et les murs ont des oreilles. Aussi Miss Granger j'aimerais juste savoir d'où tenez vous le nom d'ordre du phoenix.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse pour ne rien révélé en présence de Malefoy en notant que celui-ci s'était redressé pour entendre sa réponse.

Elle regarda le vieux sage droit dans les yeux, en espérant secrètement qu'il lirait dans son esprit et répondit:

J'y ai passé la plus grande partie de mes trois derniers.

Je vois, avez-vous participer aux activités ?

En fait, commença-t-elle, un imperceptible sourire mutin naissant sur ses lèvres, mes amis et moi avons plusieurs fois aidés l'ordre sans le savoir et faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour remettre le maximum de personne dans ce que nous croyons être le droit chemin, si j'ose dire.

Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, Oh et miss, je pense qu'il serait sage que vous emmeniez votre frère dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour trouver vos effets personnels et discuter.

…D'accord.

Et d'un pas décidé, Hermione sortie du bureau suivi de Drago qui ignorait où ils allaient.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, la gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement faisant chuter son…Hum, frère.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'arrêter, espèce de sale san…Miss Parfaite !

Oh ça va, on y est, ne bouge pas.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus comme quoi il n'avait pas a recevoir d'ordre de sa part mais il était trop sidérer, Gran…Hermione venait de faire apparaître une porte sur le mur en face de lui juste en passant devant le mur. Elle allait entrer quand elle se retourna et lança moqueusement:

Quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu de magie Hayden ?

Grrr…Bien sûr que si soeurette, mais j'attendais que tu m'invite…

Il entra dans la pièce, et entendit Hermione s'exclamer " ça a marché !". ça avait plus que marché, La salle était très grande avec des hauts plafonds, les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle avec des boiseries foncées, au fond une grande baie vitrée laissait voir la forêt interdite et le stade de Quidditch.

Il y avait dans un coin deux énormes malles qui semblaient être sur le point d'exploser et autour d'une cheminée, un canapé en cuir blanc couvert de coussins bleu foncé avec deux fauteuils de la même matière.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et se tourna vers lui pour expliquer:

Je te présente la Salle-sur-Demande, ou salle passe-partout, bref, si tu passe de devant le mur trois fois, une porte apparaît avec la salle que tu désires enfin bien sûr ce n'est pas infaillible, mais j'ai…

Hermione, viens au fait, je…Connais cette salle, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici. Dit Drago avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Bien, les malles contiennent des affaires pour un moins avec ce à quoi l'on tient, et je t'aie traîné ici pour discuter vu que c'est ce que veux Dumbledore.

Je vois, il faudrait monter notre histoire, j'imagine mal raconter à quelqu'un quelque chose pour que tu me contredises après et nous compromettre. Alors nous sommes les… Hum…Granger, des sangs mêlés, et nous étudions habituellement chez nous, je suppose qu'on est jumeaux et nous sommes là pour un mois pour connaître la vie scolaire.

De plus on doit faire comme si on ne connaissait pas Poudlard, à moins qu'on raconte qu'on venait jouer ici quand on était petits ce qui justifierait beaucoup de chose. Bon maintenant j'aimerais savoir quel jour on est et quelle heure il est ! Ajouta La jeune fille.

Le sorcier répondant à sa demande, lança un enchantement qui fit apparaître et lettres d'or la date et l'heure: **21 décembre 1977, 15h48**.

Hermione fit un sourire éclatant, elle allait passer les fêtes avec les fameux Maraudeurs :

Hiiiiiii ! C'est génial ! Quand je raconterai tout ça à Harry et Ron ! Est-ce que le professeur Lupin se souviendra de moi ? Et je vais rencontrer les parents d'Harry, oulala, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter ?

Accompagnant ce flot de pensées, Hermione avait les yeux plein d'étoiles, comme les enfants qui vont voir le père Noël au centre commercial.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la jeune fille rêvasser, il avait envie qu'elle le regarde comme ça, avec de regard brillant de malice et de joie. Le jeune homme interrompit ses songes en déclarant :

Dis Hermione, t'aurais pas un surnom que je pourrai utiliser, parce que "Hermione" au bout d'un moment ça prends trop de temps.

La sorcière, surprise, le dévisagea, en penchant la tête, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse elle acquiesça :

Oui, tu peux m'appeler Mione.

Ah non, je suis pas un gentil gryffondor de chez nous.

Bon, alors, Hermy…Non je déteste et en plus Graup qui l'utilise c'est largement assez.

Hermione marqua une pause, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait utilisé "chez nous" comme expression, bizarre…Et, dans un élan de mélancolie, elle ajouta sans s'en rendre compte :

Il m'appelait Mia…

Mia…Ouais ça me va.

Il avait trouvé ce pseudonyme diablement sexy, mais bien sûr son visage était resté de glace. Il posa son regard sur elle, ça y est, elle était repartie aux pays des rêves, mais cette fois un voile de tristesse s'était installé sur ses yeux. Il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle revienne sur terre:

Hey, miss-parfaite, tu rêve ?

Hein? Oh…Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle avait relevé la tête et plongé son regard dans l'océan qui lui était offert, ce simple geste sans la moindre hostilité allait marquer le début d'une grande complicité de même peut-être plus. Mais comme les deux étudiants ne le savaient pas encore, ils s'échangèrent simplement un sourire sincère:

Donc on a un peu plus de trois heures avant le dîner, tu as une idée pour tuer le temps ?

En fait, j'ai plutôt une idée pour faire une entrée marquante, après tout on n'aura pas deux fois la chance d'impressionner tout Poudlard d'un coup…

Moui, ça pourrait être marrant, Oh ! Je sais ! On pourrait faire comme le Professeur Maugrey en 4ième …

Pourquoi pas, mais tu connais le sortilège pour faire un orage dans la Grande Salle ?

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas miss-je-sais-tout pour rien ! Elle avait ajouté un clin d'œil à sa réplique.

Et je suppose que tu as une chemise blanche et un jeans ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Ba, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se changer parce que pour donner une forte impression, l'uniforme ça le fait pas vraiment.

Il se frotta la nuque attendant que sa nouvelle petite sœur s'oppose à son idée, mais à la place de s'enflammer, elle se leva brusquement et se précipita sur une des malles.

Elle l'ouvrit et Draco put apercevoir des quantités de bouquins mais aussi plusieurs boîtes, Hermione farfouillait avidement faisant débordé les vêtements et poussa un cri de victoire quand elle ressortie une chemise, un jean clair et une paire de bottes noir en cuir.

Elle attrapa au vol une cape noire et se tourna vers Draco:

Voilà ! Mais tu devrais regarder dans la tienne car je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

D'accord, mais toi tu devrais ranger ton foutoir !

Hermione s'empourpra en voyant qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte pour trouver ses vêtements, mais c'était dans sa nature d'être bordélique, d'ailleurs son père lui rappelait à cœur joie. La jolie Gryffondor lança un simple failamalle et put observer son camarade, elle dû reconnaître que le Quidditch a beau être dangereux, il rendait les garçons, Mmmmhh…Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Draco avait les épaules larges et un dos musclé; son regard s'abaissa mais elle fut frustrer de constater que les robes de sorciers donnaient trop de place à l'imagination, à ce moment-là, l'objet de ses pensées se retourna avec un sourire victorieux et des vêtements à la main.

C'est bon, il y a tout ce qu'il me faut…Tu apprécies la vue, j'espère ! Ajouta l'ex-blondinet avec un sourire devenu goguenard.

Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, l'uniforme n'est pas idéal pour ce genre d'exercice, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac.

Draco haussa un sourcil, il venait de trouver un adversaire pour ses joutes verbales, et pas des moindres. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline, comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie, et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres risibles, il souffla à l'oreille d'Hermione:

Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là Mia, sache que je suis imbattable !

La jeune femme troublée par cette proximité retrouva sa superbe en deux mots…

On verra.

--------------.,o (0) o,.-------------

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic qui continuera

uniquement si elle a un publique,

Car sinon il n'y a pas d'intérêt à la publier.

Une tite review pour m'encourager ou me convaincre d'arrêter le massacre,

Cher lecteur, tu es l'unique juge.


	2. bouquins, orage et maraudeurs

Merci un million de fois… En pleine période d'exam' je me rendais tristement lundi matin à mon épreuve de Math (Arghhh foutue algèbre! je suis sûre qu'il y en qui pensent comme moi) et en rentrant, après avoir affronté le vent et le froid je me planta devant mon cher ordi mais une surprise m'attendait… **25 !** 25 reviews dans ma boîte à messages, j'ai cru d'abord à un bug de mais non, alors ma morosité s'est transformée en euphorie ! Alors pour avoir transformé mon ciel suisse gris en beau bleu comme pour ce week-end, MERCI ! Bon vous vous dites sûrement " mais on en a rien à battre de son ciel nous on veut la suite de la fic" alors le voilà le nouveau chapitre, pfff à croire que je ne sert qu'à ça …Juste après les RARs niark niark ! 

**Sword-inu :**

Merci beaucoup cher public lol ! La suite prendra un peu de temps car j'écris au fur et à mesure, sans plans ni idées fixes alors patience !

**Tanis :**

**On dit s'il te plait ! lol, merci du compliment !**

**Audrey Evans :**

Géniale? Tant mieux mais c'est que le début …

**LyceiaArtemis :**

**Elle arrive, doucement mais sûrement la suite débarque ! J'abandonnerai pas avec toutes ces reviews !**

**Snowhite :**

**Ça te plait au point que tu laisse une review ? Ravie que tu fasses un effort pour moi !**

**Ishimaru Chiaki :**

J'avoue que j'en avais moi-même marre du coup des préfets en chef, alors comme on dit, "on est toujours mieux servi par soi-même". Et pour la même famille, c'est une idée tordue de mon cerveau pour qu'ils aient à se cacher quand même pour s'embrasser !

**sam malefoy :**

**Tout juste Auguste ! Tu es très perspicace car j'essaye de laisse des indices petit à petit … Il faut bien un peu de suspense ! Laisse toujours une reviews si t'as d'autres questions…**

**Pottera :**

**Yeah ! Je suis dans tes favoris ! Mais c'est géniale ça ! Merci ça me touche petite larme pour la route Je continue promis !**

**Camille :**

**La curiosité est un excellent défaut ! alors la voici la voilà !**

**nynousette :**

Je me dépêche, intéressant ? En tout cas c'est sûr que mon Hermione et mon Draco (ahaaaaa ça fait rêvé de dire ça mdr) vont pas se la coulé douce, ils vont de voir ramer pour mon plus grand plaisir… Niark Niark (rire diabolique)!

**ewilan59 :**

Pour la suite, en fait, c'est tout au "feeling" alors normal ça prend du temps et en plus je suis perfectionniste ! Et je suis très contente de savoir présent(e) à l'appel de mon public !

**Le Saut de l'An(g)e :**

**T'inquiètes, pour le pseudo j'ai déjà lu plusieurs de tes fics même si mes reviews se font rares lol, et pour l'idée, ba j'essaye d'innover !**

**loommyloon :**

**On dit "siouplai m'dame l'auteuse" parce que je ne suis pas un esclave alors on reste poli lol ! Mais comme je si une âme charitable (et que j'ai eu 23 reviews) la voilà ta suite !**

**aniahhel :**

**Que de compliments ! merci, c'est trop gentil !**

**Me :**

**Merci !**

**Arwenajane : **

**Merci !**

**Bloody the Slytherin :**

**WoW ! c'est la première fois que j'ai un fan ! Mais en attendant tu peux aller voir mes autres fics pour patienter sur ma bio!**

**ombre et lumière :**

C'est vrai que j'attends ce moment avec impatience moi aussi, va-t-il se faire bouffer par les lions ou dominer tout le monde comme d'habitude? on verra !

**mo :**

Leur entrée va être spectaculaire ! (je rêve de faire la même sans me casser la gueule lol) et c'est un mec qu'elle connaissait qui l'appelait Mia…

**nanon :**

**Youpi ma fic est prometteuse ! dans tous les cas elle aura une suite !**

**lolita :**

**C'est sûr que les deux ça va faire des étincelles…mdr Et pour le prénom hayden j'avoue que je l'adore !**

**elodange :**

**Merci de ta review !**

**Lily :**

**J'imagine une Hermione intimidée et mélancolique ou curieuse et fascinée, ou encore un mélange des deux devant les "fameux" maraudeurs ! Quant à Hayden, c'est un mystère qu'on élucidera petit à petit car j'ai une intrigue à tenir! lol… Merci pour tes compliments!**

**Ashkana:**

Merci beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une sentence ! lol 

**Darky Angel:**

Merci, et vu que c'est demandé si gentiment j'accepte avec plaisir lol ! Alors maintenant le nouveau chapitre ! ( et le premier qui dit "enfin" je le supprime !lol) … 

_Biz quand même, Naca Malefoy_

PDV Hermione 

Sans que je ne puisse résister, les mots dépassent mes lèvres :

On verra…

Sans plus de cérémonie, je le plante là et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé avec mon bouquin du moment qui était sur la bibliothèque – _Animagus, comment le devenir et en découvrir, par Yolande de Lafourur_. Mais comment j'ai pu m'empêtrer dans un défi aussi débile ! "On verra" mais quoi ? Bon on respire, on se détend, c'est pas parce qu'il me fait de l'effet que je dois me démonter. Hein? De l'effet? Pff n'importe quoi ! Alors les animagus, mais soudain une main diaphane passa devant mon visage. Je sursaute et me tourne brusquement vers Dr... Hayden, grrr je m'y ferai jamais.

Quoi ? Mon regard se heurta pour la deuxième fois à l'océan.

Je ne savais pas que tu voulais désobéir à Dumbledore…

Comment ça ?

Et bien il nous a envoyé ici pour trouver nos affaires, mais aussi discuter…

Depuis quand tu veux me parler ?

Depuis que je sais que tu es la seule personne ici en qui je peux avoir …

Il hésita à continuer, rira-t-elle de lui? Mais j' avais décelé une lueur dans ses yeux habituellement de glace, alors je l'incite à continuer…

La seule en qui quoi?

Je peux avoir confiance.

Il a baissé les yeux à la fin de sa phrase comme s'il avait honte de s'être dévoilé. Je fis un sourire discret, alors c'était ça la Terreur de Poudlard? Juste un garçon avec un masque de glace pour cacher sa fragilité, Je ressentis quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais ressentir pour le serpentard : de la compassion. Il souffrait et personne avant moi ne l'avait vu ainsi. Pour ne pas le brusquer je me met devant lui et relève son visage en poussant son menton vers le haut avec mon index. En croisant son regard j'y vis beaucoup de chose mais par-dessus tout de l'espoir. Alors je lui souris et dis:

Hey, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, mais me l'avoir dit est une preuve de courage…

Si tu le dis, il se redressa d'un coup et s'exclama, tu veux faire un jeu de la vérité ?

J'arqua un sourcil, apparemment, Draco n'aimait pas parler de lui mais bon, pourquoi pas tuer le temps en jouant.

D'accord si tu m'explique ce que c'est, je n'y ai jamais joué…

Bien, alors on doit se poser des questions dont les réponses sont oui ou non, si c'est oui tu bois si c'est l'autre qui boit…

Mmmh… Je vois, mais on va boire quoi ?

En guise de réponse, il se lève, ferme les yeux et soudain apparut devant le canapé de cuir une table en bois foncé avec dessus plusieurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Draco me regarde avec défi, genre t'es-pas-cap-de-boire-avec-moi, et contre toute attente, j' attrape une bouteille et la décapsule.

Je t'attends, mais si tu as trop peur…

C'est ça !

Il s'installe en face de moi et fit de même. En me regardant droit dans les yeux avec amusement, il lança :

Honneur aux dames, Hermione, es-tu vierge ?

En lui lançant un regard narquois je le vois regarder sa main avec effarement qui le força à boire.

Je crois que tu as ta réponse. À moi, as-tu eut seulement des histoires d'un soir ?

Sans magie, il but goulûment à la bouteille pour me narguer, une fois qu'il s'arrêta, il dit :

Je sens qu'on va apprendre beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps… Es-tu sortie avec un sorcier ?

Oui... avec un sourire en coin je bu, es-tu déjà tomber amoureux ?

Non ! bois ! et toi ?

J'avalai doucement la boisson pour la troisième fois.

Est-ce que tu trouves que Rogue était injuste avec moi ?

Je fus surprise de le voir porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Comme ça même les serpentards avait un sens de la justice, mais à leur façon. Je me mets à le détaillé sans m'en rendre compte. Il avait les cheveux bruns presque noirs (N'oubliez pas qu'il y a l'enchantement de Dumby!) tombant devant ses yeux, ses yeux qui ressemblaient à de la glace en fusion habituellement mais la c'était la tempête. Un nez droit accompagné de joues d'un blanc marmoréen. Et des fines lèvres pâles lui donnant un visage avec l'air d'un ange… Un ange déchu.

Il reprend un air grave et me ramène sur Terre avec cette nouvelle question:

As-tu déjà subi un Impardonnable ?

Oui, un Endoloris pendant une bataille…Et toi ?

Sans le remarquer, j'avais arrêté de boire car la note de nos confidences étaient trop graves pour en rire et je gardais l'objet de verre juste pour avoir quelque chose entre les mains, _premier signe de nervosité… _

Aussi, j'ai reçu les deux qui me permettent d'être encore en face de toi … En, il déglutit, en as-tu lancer ?

Non, et j'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire… As-tu perdu un être cher ?

Non, hum, je n'en ai pas…Toi ?

Comment en étais-je arrivé à parler de "ça" avec lui je l'ignore, mais ma gorge était trop serrée pour que je puisse parler. Alors je hochai faiblement la tête et senti une goutte partir de mon œil et mourir sur mes lèvres. Pendant que je l'essuyais rageusement du revers de la main- comment pouvais-je être aussi faible devant lui ?- un bras puissant s'enroula autour de mes épaules. D'abord réticente, je me laisse aller. Je me retrouvai le nez nicher dans le cou de Draco entrain de pleurer comme une idiote. Mais Seigneur, qu'il sentait bon, son odeur personnelle, celle du linge propre et une touche d'eau de toilette, mmmh…

Il m'avait entouré de ses bras d'abord maladroitement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal ou que je le rejette, puis il avait resserré son étreinte devenue rassurante.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais bien près de lui, je ne voulais pas me retirer. Petit à petit mes sanglots se transformèrent en reniflements discrets. J'avais la sensation d'être en sécurité et que Draco ne m'abandonnerait pas … Doucement je relève la tête et croise son regard, comme moi quelques instants auparavant, il ressent quelque chose de nouveau. La compassion. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir, les yeux rouges et enflés, les joues creusées par les larmes et le nez qui coule. Draco esquisse un sourire forcé. Il s'éloigne et dit simplement:

C'est la première fois…

Que quoi ?

Que je …Console quelqu'un.

Moi pareil.

Hein?

Que je me fais consoler…

Oh.

Merci, pour l'avoir fait, mais aussi pour ne pas m'interroger.

C'est normal.

Je sentis son regard posé sur moi, mais pas comme une menace, comme un soutien. Je lui souris et pour reprendre le sourire, je me lève vivement et m'exclame :

Bon et cette entrée, on la travaille ?

Okay, on se change ?

Oui mais je…

Draco fit un sourire malefoyen (oui, oui, celui qui nous fait toutes craquer avec la 'tite fossette!):

Pudique Granger ?

Avec toi plus qu'avec tous Malefoy !

Je me concentre et dans un coin de la salle un paravent apparaît, je tire la langue à mon frangin et file derrière avec les vêtements qu'on a choisis.

Après avoir troquer ma jupe d'uniforme et mes chaussures vernies pour le jean clair et les bottes noires à bout rond et talons aiguilles, j'étais entrain de changer de chemise quand le paravent pris soudain la taille d'un livre de poche.

Je me redressai brusquement de tout mon mètre soixante-huit augmenter de huit centimètre de talon (total 1m76), ma chemise fermée uniquement par el premier bouton du bas laissant voir largement mon soutien-gorge noir avec une rose verte dessus. Draco est bouche bée, apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à une telle vision. Il se reprend vite et sa bouche devient moqueuse._ Pure provocation._Les mains sur les hanches et le regard plein d'éclairs, je me plante devant lui et explose:

Ça t'amuse, j'espère ?

Certes, j'ai vu pire, mais j'ai aussi vu mieux.

C'est à mon tour d'être effarée, comment ose-t-il? Grrr, j'allais lui faire ravaler son petit rictus un de ces quatre… Et en me drapant dans le peu de fierté qui me reste je boutonne le reste de ma camisole en laissant un décolleté plongeant.

Allez, à ton tour!

Bien miss-je-sais-tout, quoi que je retire car tu aurai pu faire ça : _Camio Tessuis !_

Et avant que je puisse protester, ses vêtements se changèrent sans que je puisse me moquer de lui. Draco porte alors un jean clair et une chemise blanche avec les premiers boutons ouverts le tout avec, Oho il connaît la mode moldue, des converses noires mal lassées.

Grrr, je sentais que s'il n'enlevait pas tout de suite cet air supérieur de sa face j'allais dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter…

Saleté de fouine peroxydée ! Je marmonne, oups, trop tard!

QUOI ?

Rien, je disais: " saleté de fermoir explosé !".

Eh oui, en grande prêtresse de la prévoyance (oulà, Trelawney a du souci à se faire!lol), j'avais attrapé ma cape et le fermoir pendouillait lamentablement.

Je jette un simple _Reparo _et le tour est joué. L'ex-serpentard qui me sert de frère à l'occasion me fixe comme si j'allais faire une bêtise.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui avec une distance de sécurité tout de même et je reprends mon livre abandonner un peu plutôt. Alors que je commence une nouvelle page, une phrase atteint mes oreilles:

Je ne te savais pas serpentard cachée !

Je me tourne rapidement vers Draco qui me sourit, un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, apparemment il voulait encore parler.

Comment ça ?

Tu porte mes couleurs, sous tes vêtements certes, mais tu les portes !

Je vois…Et? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas interdit qu'une gryffondor porte du vert!

Non, mais ça ne dérange pas Saint-Potter ou la Belette ?

Ne les insultes pas ! Et je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait les déranger vu qu'ils ne voient pas mes sous-vêtements… Tu n'as aucune chose rouge ou or ?

Non !

Même pas des chaussettes ?

Jamais ! Que du noir, du vert et du gris… À la limite du bleu, c'est possible !

De toute façon demain tu porteras le blason des Gryffondor, la cravate, l'écharpe car il fait froid…

Au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais ces mots, Draco pâlissait comme s'il venait de le réaliser et que je disais des blasphèmes. Je fis un petit sourire satisfait et Draco répliqua :

Après tout je peux faire un effort pour supporter ces horreurs, le courage c'est bien ce dont les petits lions se vantent ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'attrape un coussin bleu foncé et lui assène un coup sur sa gueule d'ange. La riposte ne se fait pas attendre, il me lance un autre coussin sur la tête, je réplique aussi sec ! Les coups pleuvent au même temps que les rires s'échappent et bientôt les munitions sont hors d'atteinte, alors on en vient aux mains.

Toujours sur le canapé, je me tortille et hurle de rire, c'est que je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse! Brusquement je tombe en arrière, faute d'équilibre, et emporte Draco dans ma chute.

Soudain j'arrête de rire, il est au-dessus de moi, ses mains sont sur mes hanches, les miennes agrippées à son col. Son visage est très près, trop près. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, son parfum et ses yeux qui scrutent mon regard. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon front et soudain j'oublie tout, il vient de poser sa bouche sur la mienne. C'est doux et agréable, comme un fruit interdit. Interdit. Ce mot clignote dans mais tête, alors je repousse Draco de toutes mes forces à contrecœur. Je me redresse et l'interroge encore surprise :

Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Il a les joues rosées et bafouille :

Je sais pas, une pulsion tu étais trop proche et j'ai pas résisté.Désolé…

Oui, on oublie, il ne s'est rien passé.

Draco semble déçu de ma décision, mais son visage est redevenu impassible. Il attrape sa baguette et lance un sortilège. Des paillettes d'or forment **18h46**.

Il nous reste un peu plus de dix minutes avant notre entrée fracassante, j'éteindrai les bougies et tu créeras l'orage, on continue d'avancer et une fois au milieu de la salle, on rétabli l'ordre. Pour finir on se met à côté de Dumbledore qui nous présente.

Parfait.

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant que je réduis nos malles. Je lui tends la sienne et glisse la mienne dans une poche de ma cape. Draco attache sa cape et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il est aussi nerveux que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il s'avance vers la porte et s'arrête devant, il se retourne et me dit :

Allez viens miss-parfaite, on va prouver à cette bande de futurs parents que le talent a sauté leur génération !

D'accord frérot, c'est parti, attention la nouvelle génération arrive ! dis-je en rigolant.

Je m'accroche au bras qu'il me tend et l'on coure comme des dératés jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle qui sont closes. Dumbledore a pensé à tout, les élèves sont tous à l'intérieur.

Je colle mon oreille à l'une des portes et entends le Directeur commencer son discours:

Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, deux élèves viennent d'arriver à Poudlard…

C'est le signal, on pousse les portes qui s'ouvrent au maximum.

Avant qu'ils puissent nous voir, Draco éteint les bougies et je pointe baguette vers le plafond qui passe du coucher de soleil à un puissant orage avec des éclairs.

On s'avance d'un pas assuré et au milieu, on rétabli la lumière. On ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Une fois aux côtés de Dumbledore qui nous fait un clin d'œil, Draco et moi nous tournons vers l'assemblée. D'abord bouche bées, les élèves commencent à applaudirent entraînés par le directeur.

J'ai un sourire qui me barre le visage d'un oreille alors que Draco se penche pour saluer.

Il m'attrape la main et me fait faire une pirouette puis soulève mon bras en signe de victoire.

Je ris. Il se donne en spectacle. Dumbledore nous fais un sourire et continue son discours après que le silence est revenu.

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Hermione et Hayden Granger, habituellement ils étudient chez eux, mais ils ont voulu découvrir pendant un mois la vie à Poudlard. Ils ont un niveau élevé en magie et Poudlard ne leur est pas inconnu. Cependant, j'espère mes chers élèves, que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit. Ils rejoindront les septième années de Gryffondor.

Une salve de cris et d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table concernée. Puis le directeur continua :

J'en profite pour vous rappeler que le Bal de l'hiver aura lieu vendredi à partir de 19h30. Merci.

Dumbledore se rassied en me glissant à l'oreille:

Le mot de passe est "cœur de lion".

Je tire Draco par la manche pour qu'on s'asseye en bout de table.

Une fois posés, nous commençons à nous servir quand quatre garçons s'approchent de nous. Les Maraudeurs. Celui qui est le plus proche de moi commence :

Bonjour, belle demoiselle, permettez-moi de me présenter ainsi que mes compagnons d'aventure.

Je me retourne alors que Draco me lance un regard mi-sceptique mi-surpris. Je reconnais mon interlocuteur au premier coup d'œil, des cheveux noirs, une prestance imposante et un air charmeur, je retrouve le Sirius de chez moi avec Azkaban et le temps en moins. Derrière lui James chuchote quelque chose comme "mise en mode séduction" à Remus qui rigole, c'est une des rares fois.

Je t'écoute. Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Bien, je me nomme Sirius Black, batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et voici James Potter, notre attrapeur-vedette.

Au nom de James, Draco s'étrangle et marmonne "c'est génétique, décidemment ". Je pouffe et reporte mon attention sur Sirius qui me tend la main. Je la serre vite fait ainsi que celle de James.

Ensuite viens Remus Lupin notre préfet…

Sur le coup je lui serre la main en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, je l'ai toujours apprécié.

- Et pour finir Peter Pettigrow.

Enchantée, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Petit et gros sont en effet les meilleurs qualificatifs pour cet être répugnant. Un nez retroussé, un air apeuré et un ventre rondouillet, c'est à se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Je lui brise les phalanges avec un sourire crispé.

Tout d'un coup une tornade rousse suivie d'une blonde se plantèrent à la gauche des Maraudeurs. Je fais un discret sourire, la rousse est Lily Evans, mère d'Harry. Comment je l'ai reconnue? Elle a les mêmes yeux, flamboyants et d'un vert indescriptible.

Ça ne fait pas dix minutes que les nouveaux sont là que déjà tu les agresses Potter ?

Sache Lily-jolie, que c'est Sirius qui a tenu à venir les voir …

Rien à faire de tes excuses, au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans, préfète en chef. Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et Draco. Celui-ci se lève et lui serre la main :

Dra…Hayden Granger et ma chère sœur Hermione.

Il ajoute ça en me regardant dans les yeux pour que je me lève à mon tour, ce que fais.

Exact, mais je n'ai pas saisi le nom de ton amie.

Oh, pardon, c'est …

Malicia Fergusson! coupe la concernée.

C'est une jolie blonde, les cheveux coupés dans en un carré désordonné, avec des yeux bleu clair. Elle me secoue énergiquement la main avec un sourire franc. Malgré cela, la tension est montée d'un cran. James dévore des yeux Lily qui le toise avec indifférence.

Remus et Malicia échangent des sourires discrets et des regards enflammés. Peter tente de trouver une échappatoire et Sirius me fixe sans ciller. Draco me donne envie de lui sauter au cou car il casse le silence:

Désolé, mais je suis très fatigué et Mia aussi alors on va aller dans les dortoirs…

Oui, et ne vous inquiétez pas, on connaît le chemin et le mot de passe !

Sans plus de cérémonie, on file à l'anglaise.

Une fois hors de la fosse aux lions, j'entraîne Draco dans le dédale de couloirs. On cours jusqu'à la Grosse Dame à laquelle je m'exclame essoufflée :

Cœur…De…Lion !

Bienvenue chez les Gryffondor.

Le tableau laisse apparaître le passage de pierre. J'invite mon frère à l'intérieur qui s'émerveille devant la chaleur de la pièce. Moi, c'est différent, je retrouve ma maison rajeunie de vingt ans.

J'avoue que c'est plus agréable que chez Serpentard…

Heureuse que ça te plaise!

Tu me montre les dortoirs…

Bien sûre ! Viens, c'est par là.

Je monte l'escalier de droite en comptant les portes. À la septième, je l'ouvre et lève les yeux au ciel devant le bazar qui règne dans ce dortoir, c'est pire que moi chez mon père !

Au fond, je vois un lit inoccupé, alors j'attrape la manche de Draco et marche jusqu'à celui-ci.

Je te présente ton lit pour le mois prochain.

Il acquiesce et alors que je repars, il dit :

Mia?

Je me tourne et Draco est juste derrière moi.

Oui ?

Bonne nuit…

Mon visage s'illumine, et prise d'une soudaine envie, je pose un baiser sur sa joue diaphane qui rosit.

À toi aussi _Draco_… À demain!

Et je disparais derrière la porte du dortoir…

Une fois dans celui des filles, je pose ma cape sur un fauteuil rouge, en sort ma malle dont je redonne la taille habituelle. Je l'ouvre, prends un pyjama que j'échange avec ma tenue.

Ensuite, je me glisse sous les draps et alors que mon esprit va rejoindre Morphée, j'ai une dernière pensée pour Draco : un futur ami peut-être ?

_-o0O0o-_

_voilà un deuxième chapitre,_

_j'en suis assez satisfaite._

_J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par semaine,_

_Mais je tiens rarement parole alors "advienne que pourra" !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews…_

_Biz, Naca._


	3. guimauve gluante

D'abord, un million d'excuses ne sauraient effacer votre attente, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes :

_J'étais en pleine période de remise en question niveau études à cause des examens._

_J'avais une imagination tellement débordante que j'imaginais déjà vos SOS dus à la logique de mon histoire donc j'ai quand même fait un plan._

_Je suis une grosse fainéante qui pendant les quatre dernières semaines à été privée d'Internet pour d'usage abusif de clavier et négligence de mes travaux d'étudiante._

_Malgré tout, après avoir récupéré mon ordi chéri, je répondrai à chaque merveilleux revieweurs personnellement grâce aux adresses email que vous avez laissé._

_Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre,_

_Encore désolée,_

_XXX_

Naca Malefoy 

! PDV de DRACO !

Moi, Draco Malefoy, héritier et chef des Serpentards de 1997, je suis allongé sur mon nouveau lit en tant que … GRYFFONDOR ! Eh oui, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Et oui, le grand et sexy (nda: et modeste!) Malefoy chez les lions. Quoique ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, ici, je suis Hayden Granger, frère de miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, et accessoirement cause de notre arrivée. Je suis sûrement entrain de devenir cinglé, car j'ai consolé une gryffi, l'ai vue en sous-vêtements, lui ai donné un surnom qui est, je dois l'admettre, incroyablement sexy et j'ai réussi à l'embrasser le tout en moins de douze heures.

Ah, j'oubliais, je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et, comme réponse, j'ai reçu un sourire éclatant et une bise sur la joue droite. Comment je m'en souviens me diriez-vous, simplement car je sens encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur mes joues diaphanes.

Je me rappelle les courts moments passés dans la Salle Passe-Partout, elle est pas trop moche quand même Granger, grande et fine avec un visage un peu enfantin avec l'innocence en moins.

Je l'ai vu pleuré et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de vouloir la faire sourire, je l'ai vu rire, pas d'un rire sarcastique dans lequel j'excelle, non, un vrai, celui qui vous fait indubitablement envie de l'imiter.

Je l'ai chatouillé et je ne sais trop comment je me suis retrouvé au-dessus d'elle, mes mains posées sur ses hanches et les siennes agrippées à mon col, et son visage était tout proche, ses cheveux foncés en corolle tout au tour, je pouvais sentir son souffle s'accélérer et je n'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai embrassé, c'était…Wahou! Juste wahou.

Tiens, la porte du dortoir vient de grincer, les timbré de la Grande Salle doivent être de retour…

En effet, quatre garçons viennent d'entrer, Potter senior, Môsieur-je-drague-mia, Lupin, et l'autre, petit-gras ou un truc du genre. Ils ont l'air copains comme cochons.

Potter vient de me remarquer et me pointe. Black s'approche avec un air faussement innocent. Je me redresse par réflexe et le toise.

Granger, je peux te poser une question ? m'interroge-t-il

Tu viens de le faire.

Euh…Je peux te poser une autre question ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas du tout me plaire. Ce type sent le plan foireux à plein nez et je m'y connais.

Essaye toujours…

Est-ce que ta charmante sœur a un petit ami chez vous ?

Gasp ! J'avais prévu un plan foireux pas un cataclysme ! Bon de toute façon, ça ne me fait rien qu'il veuille sortir avec Mia, et puis si elle sors déjà avec un gryffi chez nous …Tant mieux ! Bon, on respire, on se détend:

Non, je ne crois pas, elle est toujours flanquée de ses meilleurs amis, mais sinon rien de spécial…

_Ses meilleurs amis?_ Tu veux dire des "mecs" ?

Bah oui, quoique je doute de leurs capacités mentales, mais bon tu peux toujours voir si elle veut de toi au petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune Sirius a maintenant un sourire niais collé sur le visage, partant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Et MOI, je blanchis les jointures de mes poings pour ne pas faire un trou dans sa parfaite rangée de dents …

Bref je m'endors (après m'être changé) avec un début de rêve où Black se fait torturer par moi, Mia est entrain de me donner des conseils et est dans mes bras, ne me demandez pas comment j'accomplis cet exploit, c'est _magique_ ! Niark Niark…

**_Le Lendemain_**

Les yeux encore fermés, je profite de mon lit de préfet en chef, j'étire un bras, tiens, du vide. J'étire l'autre, après tout c'est un lit double, et bizarrement il y a aussi du vide.

J'ouvre avec peine un œil et que vois-je, du _rouge_. Hum hum, on va tenter l'autre… Et ba non, encore du rouge mais cette fois avec du doré. Bon c'est quoi cette mauvaise blague, si j'attr…

Et merde, je suis un Gryffi. Allez, courage, comme dirait Mia, direction la salle de bain avec mon grrr nouvel uniforme. Je jette un œil à l'horloge murale : 7h06.

Largement le temps de se préparer. En entrant dans la salle d'eau, je regarde mon reflet… Cette fois c'est trop j'en peux plus :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Mes cheveux ! C'est quoi cette p de couleur ? Et en penchant, je remarque mes yeux, ils me donnent l'air gentil, par Morgane, c'est la fin.

Je sors, j'ai réveillé les énergumènes qui me servent de camarades de chambre qui me font des sourires ensommeillés. Oups ! Niark.

Un autre cri se fait entendre, je pense que ma _tendre soeurette_ vient de plaquer Morphée et le retour sur terre n'a pas été en douceur. Malgré tout je la comprends. J'enfile vite mon pantalon noir, ma chemise avec, hum, un lion dessus. J'attrape ma cape, ma baguette et descends.

La salle commune: trop rouge, trop de gentillesse et d'hypocrisie, ça me crispe.

Je m'approche de l'escalier des filles, sors ma baguette et touche les pierres en prononçant des mots étranges. Je tente un pas, rien ne se passe. Très bien, apparemment Salazar et Godric ont su se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et une fois devant la septième porte, je toque.

Celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une petite blonde plantureuse à peine couverte, elle me fait un grand sourire, décidément c'est une manie ici, et hurle :

GRANGER ! IL Y A TON FREROT A LA PORTE !

Ça va, ça va, j'arrive…

En effet Hermione est maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte et grogne à la blondasse:

C'est bon, je suis là Jarvis, tu peux gicler…

Et la Gryffondor gênante s'en va , ma laissant le loisir de détailler Mia qui apparemment n'es pas du matin. Elle a un chignon lâche sur la nuque et des petites traces bleues sous ses yeux, yeux qui bizarrement son chocolat.

Elle porte un T-shirt noir trop large avec inscrit dessus "ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort" et un short bleu dévoilant ses jambes bronzées.

Elle se frotte les yeux et déclare :

Qu'est-tu veux ?

Bonne question, qu'est ce que je suis venu foutre ici. Je reprends contenance et lui fait mon fameux sourire:

Savoir si tu veux que je t'attende dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner, et pourquoi je vois ton apparence habituelle…

C'est à son tour d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique :

Alors comme ça, même pas capable de lancer un sortilège d'apparence Malefoy ?

Hum, simple détail, qui peut te voir comme ça ?

Toi, Dumbledore et moi.

D'accord, c'est quoi la formule ?

Et le mot magique ? lance-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Je vois, elle veut jouer. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je me presse contre elle et les battements de mon cœur accélèrent malgré moi tout comme le souffle de Mia. J'avance ma bouche à côté de son oreille, Morgane, ses cheveux sentent trop bon, et murmure de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

- S'il te plaît, _Mia. _

_Accio !_

Je recule, interloqué, et écarquille les yeux. Sa baguette vient depuis son dortoir sagement se poser dans sa main tendue. Elle soutient mon regard effaré et sans ouvrir la bouche, elle lance le sortilège. Pour me prouver sa réussite elle murmure :

_Veis ego_.

Puis elle dessine un cercle avec son bout de bois. Le cercle se remplit d'une substance miroitante qui me présente ma véritable apparence. Décidemment, le rouge ne me va pas du tout qu'importe la couleur de mes cheveux.

Le miroir éphémère disparaît, tant dis que quelque chose me tracasse:

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné simplement la formule ?

Parce qu'après, tu …

Je ?

Elle hésite, pèse le pour et le contre, je le vois dans ses yeux, puis lâche les yeux baissés:

Parce qu'après tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, après tout, je crois que j'aurai fait exactement pareil. Mia est comme moi en fait, on a tous les deux le besoin que les autres dépendent, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de nous.

Alors, avec mon tact habituel, je brise le silence désagréable qui s'est installé :

Je t'attends en bas…

Et sans demander mon reste je descends les escaliers.

Une fois en bas, je me pose dans un des fauteuils, argh, encore ce rouge. J'accole ma tête dans un angle, pose mes mains sur les accoudoirs et écarte les jambes : pose de seigneur blasé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione arrive, son chignon n'a pas bougé, mais elle porte sa tenue de parfaite écolière. J'ai oublié ma cravate, rouge hum, tant mieux.

Je me lève et on sors. Les tableaux murmurent à notre passage, les grandes portes sont closes.

Avec Mia, on les pousse dans un ensemble parfait, et le peu d'élèves qui s'y trouvent se taisent. Etrange. Je repère Fergusson, seule au milieu de la table. J'attrape la manche de Mia et l'entraîne jusqu'à la Gryffi. On s'assied en face d'elle et celle-ci nous observe bizarrement puis elle nous dit:

Je peux vous aider ?

Hein?

Je ne vous ai jamais vus, vous êtes nouveaux ?

Mais on s'est rencontré hier soir, on est les Granger, tu sais, Hayden et Hermione. Affirma Mia.

La jeune fille en face de nous semble troublée, elle nous scrute puis s'exclame:

Par Merlin ! Mais vous…Vous n'êtes pas comme avant ! Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère et soeur !

Dra…Hayden, je crois qu'on a un problème. Déclara Hermione qui palissait à vue d'œil.

Non? Tu es sûr ?

Vous, hum, pourriez peut-être m'expliquer…Dit Malicia timidement.

Plus tard, il y a le quator d'enfer qui arrive et ta copine derrière.

Les trois visages se tournent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle que les maraudeurs venaient de passer avec Lily juste après. Remus était plongé dans un bouquin, Sirius scrutait la Salle (à la recherche de Mia ?) et James jetait des regards désespérés à la préfète qui l'ignorait royalement.

Malicia soupira d'agacement ce qui me fit me retourner ainsi qu'Hermione vers elle :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est Lily, elle est amoureuse de James, mais comme elle a peur de souffrir, elle l'évite.

Oh, mais James n'est pas comme ça.

Comment le sais-tu ? demande la jeune fille sceptique.

J'ai un ami qui lui ressemble…Beaucoup. Il préfère être seul s'il peut protéger ceux qu'il aime. Plutôt risquer sa vie que blesser ses proches.

Hermione avait posé son menton sur la paume de sa main et souriait, toujours aussi mignonne. Elle sortit brusque ment de sa transe quand une rose rouge apparaît devant elle. Un message était attaché à la tige. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Black qui est posté derrière elle sans que Mia ne le remarque. Elle détache le morceau de parchemin et grâce à un simple enchantement j'arrive à le lire :

_Belle Demoiselle,_

_Permets- moi d'être heureux,_

_Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière,_

_Après-demain, au Bal de l'Hiver,_

_Tu aurais ma reconnaissance éternelle,_

_Je ne peux me passer de ton sourire lumineux,_

_Réponds jolie Hermione,_

_Je suis derrière toi._

_Sirius B._

Morgane, plus gluant tu meurs, aucune originalité. Pff, c'est à croire que le talent à vraiment sauter une génération. Je suis certain que Mia ne va pas se faire embobiner, elle est trop intelligente. Elle se retourne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de scruter son visage à la recherche d'un indice. Mais elle est plus impassible que Rogue. Mia fait un sourire –timide? Gêné?- à Black et je vois qu'il croit que c'est déjà dans le chaudron. Elle déclare simplement en lui remettant la rose dans les mains:

J'accepte à condition que tu ne me sortes plus jamais une phrase de ce genre de romantisme gluant. J'ai du mal à supporter.

cinq petites pages faites en toutes illégalité… ( j'ai toujours pas le droit d'utiliser Internet alors vive le Cedoc' de mon Lycée !)

biz

Naca


	4. chapter 4

Un nouveau chap.… 

**Résumé:**_ Hermione a fait une bêtise, mais lorsque Draco s'en mêle…Ils se retrouvent au temps des maraudeurs entre les quatre troublions, la pression de leur guerre et les disputes un lien se dessine…_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à la merveilleuse Joanne Rowling, tout non, l'histoire résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur car elle est sortie de mon esprit._

_**Se cache derrière son écran**_

_Ayez pitié mes chers lecteurs adorés, je ne vous ai pas abandonné, disons juste que… Je suis la plus grande fainéante du monde! Vraiment j'implore votre pardon donc je vous publie ce minuscule chap' en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne…_

_Biz mes anges,_

_Et un milliard de fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont mis du baume au cœur,_

_Nacao, Maleƒoy oƒ curse_

POV d'Hermione 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir rendu la rose à Sirius, Je continuai de manger tranquillement et discuter avec Malicia.

Sirius fut plus que surpris, habituellement les filles lui tombaient dans les bras et s'il s'adressait à elles, elles ne le lâchaient plus. Mais non, moi, Miss Granger, ne suis pas une groupie, je discute simplement et semble n'avoir rien à faire s'il m'invite au Bal ou pas.

Sacré coup pour son ego surdimensionné, le maraudeur se contenta de s'asseoir à mes côtés, et ses amis suivent le mouvement.

Cette fille est adorable et est clairement amoureuse de Remus.

Ses mèches bougent dans tous les sens quand elle parle et je pense qu'il faut que je reprenne le fil de la conversation:

Mais Hermione, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez tous les deux Poudlard ?

Eh bien, en fait on…Et meeeeerde, je me souviens plus de ce qu'on avait décidé avec "Hayden".

Heureusement il se mêle à la conversation et déclare avec un sourire genre "qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi !":

On venait jouer quand on était petits pendant l'été.

Oui, c'est ça.

Et combien avez-vous eut à vos buses ?

Optimal partout sauf un E en astronomie…Je lâche en me faisant toute petite.

Draco ricane devant la tête ahurie de Malicia.

Mais tu as pris quoi comme option après, tu ne peux pas tous faire !

Maintenant j'ai Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense contre les forces du Mal (nda: après je mettrais DCFM) et Botanique.

Waw, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur ! Et toi Hayden ?

J'ai de moins excellentes notes mais les mêmes options…

Alors il va y avoir du mouvement avec deux intellos comme vous !

Le cours de DCFM va commencer et l'on se précipite vers la salle concernée.

On entre, on, c'est les Granger, Les Maraudeurs qui ont décidé d'être nos ombres, Lily et Malicia.

Le professeur Johansson est une femme très séduisante, blonde avec un corps de guerrier.

Elle a un sourire dangereux et je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de bureaux dans la pièce : jour de pratique.

Johansson me remarque avec Draco et semble être ravie d'avoir de la chair fraîche. Les autres élèves sont en retrait comme craintifs.

Bonjour à tous, pour ce dernier cours avant les vacances, j'ai décidé de vous faire appliquer ce que vous avez appris. Mettez vous en file et vous allez _essayer_ de vous défendre face à moi.

Les étudiants se précipitent pour passer les premiers, comme ça c'est fait. Le professeur fronce les sourcils et ajoute pour un peu de piquant :

En fait vous passerez par deux, j'espère que cela vous permettra de tenir plus longtemps.

Je me rapproche stratégiquement de Draco qui m'attrape par l'épaule et me glisse :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va lui mettre une raclée, ça lui fera dégonflé la tête…

Je pouffe et le professeur tourne brusquement la tête vers nous, encore un effet pour apeurer l'adversaire, et s'exclame :

J'avais presque oublié les Grangers, à vous !

Elle lève sa baguette et je note les couteaux attachés à sa taille, elle lance un sortilège informulé sur Draco et deux lames sur moi. J'use un sort de métamorphose et les canifs deviennent lys blanc. Un autre que je n'avais pas vu m'écorche le bras mais j'use et abuse du "Protego" contre la pluie de sort qui nous tombe dessus.

Draco se défend comme un chef mais est touché à la cheville ce qui le fait boité. Il tente quelques attaques, je fonce à côté de lui et nous jette un sortilège d'antigravitation, on peut décoller en tapant du pied et lancer un maléfice depuis le plafond ce qui est assez amusant, merci l'A.D. !

Johansson n'en croit pas ses yeux et je profite de sa surprise pour lui assener un simple mais radical "Petrificus Totalus!".

Elle tombe d'un seule bloc parterre et je redescends en douceur avec Draco qui s'amuse comme un fou.

Il désarme la prof et je la libère. Elle semble rouge de colère et est debout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle fulmine et hurle :

TOUS LES DEUX CHEZ LE PROFESSEUR McGONAGALL ET TOUT DE SUITE !

On baisse les yeux alors que les autres nous regardent avec admiration, et Draco marmonne juste assez fort pour que je l'entende :

Mauvaise perdante.

J'esquisse un sourire et attrape son bras pour le soutenir car sa cheville le fait grimacer, je sens qu'il se tend à mon contact puis relâche la pression, entre frère et sœur, ce genre de geste est moins anodin qu'entre gryffondor et serpentard.

Je fais venir les lys vers moi sans baguette et le professeur Johansson nous escorte jusqu'au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

Celle-ci se fait du thé quand notre professeur de DCFM ouvre sa porte violemment, Minerva sursaute et se retourne :

Mais que se passe-t-il par Merlin? Odeyla j'exige des explications !

C'est très simple, les deux élèves qui me suivent m'ont ridiculisé devant toute ma classe de 7ième années.

Le professeur McGonagall nous aperçoit et ouvre grands les yeux face à mon bras éraflé et Draco qui s'appuie sur moi. Elle bouillonne et a la même expression qu'elle aura face Maugrey en 1994,

Elle s'écrie outrée :

Mais que leur avez-vous fait ! Ils sont dans un état inimaginable à peine lors de leur premier cours à Poudlard! Moi qui croyais que vous me rendriez fière Odeyla !

Le professeur Johansson est penaude et semble rapetisser à vue d'œil, mais ose protester :

Enfin Minerva, je ne fais que les tester et repousser leurs limites pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes !

Mais il y a des méthodes plus adaptées pour des débutants…

Le terme me vexe profondément, elle ne dira pas la même chose dans une quinzaine d'années quand elle saura ce dont je suis capable. Des _débutants_, à croire qu'elle doute des notes que j'ai données à Dumbledore…Draco paraît avoir lu dans mes pensées et se rapproche de moi, son bras enserre ma taille et, après quelques hésitations, je me laisse aller contre lui.

Il murmure à mon oreille:

Hey, ce n'est pas un mot de travers qui va faire flancher la grande Hermione Granger, non ?

Non, mais…

Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, on est là alors on va en profiter, le destin nous donne un mois de répit avant la Guerre la vraie…

Je ne peux éviter de froncer les sourcils et de le contredire :

Ce n'est pas du répit, c'est de la préparation, je vais m'entraîner et essayer de connaître les plans à cette époque de Voldemort. Je me battrai, pour tous ceux qui sont morts et qui risquent de mourir en se battant…Et pour Harry.

Draco s'éloigna brusquement de moi et persifle :

Tout pour Potter hein ? Ce cher Potty, héros de tous ….

Vaux mieux un héros qu'un zéros Malfoy…Réplique-je avec dédain.

On se regarde en chiens de faïence, je sors les griffes tandis qu'il montre les crocs.

Les deux professeurs présents viennent de remarquer notre manège et McGo semble être sur le point d'imploser :

Mais que ce passe-t-il enfin ! Granger et Granger ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! C'est inadmissible ! Retournez en cours immédiatement et Odeyla tu as un cours à assurer !

Encore tendus par notre discussion, la vipère, pardon Draco et moi allons en cours de potions.

La porte est encore ouverte pour les retardataires et je constate avec dépit que Slughorn est toujours enseignant à cette époque. Il inclina la tête à notre arrivée et s'exclama :

Ah, voici enfin les deux élèves qui font trembler tout Poudlard, j'espère que vos capacités en potions sont aussi impressionnantes qu'en sortilège. Dans tous les cas, Mr Granger vous vous installerez devant moi et Miss Granger aux côtés de Lupin.

Pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers le premier rang, je repère Remus qui est assis à la paillasse à côté d'Hayden; derrière se trouvent James et, meeerde, et Sirius.

Celui-ci a un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre et semble jubiler de ma présence, doubles chiottes. Heureusement Remus est là et je m'installe sur le tabouret surélevé en apprenant que la potion à exécuter est le philtre de mandragore. Trop facile.

Alors que mon binôme coupe les racines de la plante citée, je fais infuser les feuilles dans de l'eau bouillante qui devient vert brillant.

Je jette un regard vers Draco qui semble avoir de la peine avec les gouttes d'élixir pyrien. C'est un élixir qui doit désintégrer les feuilles dans le bouillon ce qui libère leur sève. Soudainement, je sens une main qui passe sur le bas de mon dos. Je me retourne et je note que Sirius qui ramenait un ingrédient est à même pas deux mètres de moi. Beurk, en plus je crois que Draco a remarqué et qu'il apprécie moyennement.

Il se lève, le flacon d'élixir pyrien en main, Oho je crains le pire lorsqu'il s'approche de Sirius…

Aaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïeeeeeuuuuuuuuh ! Hurle Sirius.

Sa main est parsemée de gouttes du liquide ambré et Draco lui glisse quelques mots que je saisis par brides :

La prochaine fois…Touche…Sœur…Jure…Plus de mains…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, Remus se retourne et déclare après un sourire indulgent :

Je ne suis pas sure qu'il retiendra la leçon.

On verra, réplique-j en haussant les épaules.

Sirius est accompagné par son siamois, alias James, à l'infirmerie et me lance un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte, n'importe quoi.

On termine les potions et pendant que Lupin rapporte notre fiole au professeur, je range mes affaires et en profite pour filer, malheureusement Draco me rattrape et fulmine :

Viens, il faut aller à l'infirmerie, ton bras te fait encore souffrir.

Ce n'est pas une question, presque un ordre, mais je n'ai pas la force de m'énerver alors je le suis.

Je note qu'il boite et donc je m'approche et saisis son bras, il résiste :

Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…

Oh ça va hein, arrête de faire ton monsieur je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne et laisse-moi te porter secours.

Je ris à ma propre remarque et brusquement il se laisse aller et murmure :

Okay Mia, sauve ce qui reste de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils, son ton est tellement triste. Je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque son sourire ironique. Évidemment !

Très bien !

ET en quelques sorts je le soulève grâce à la magie et le fait voler jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Voilà, c'est minime, mais c'est mon cadeau

D'anniversaire (c'était le 26),

Profitez, la suite arrive dans six mois lol. Non, je rigole mais vous attendez

Pas à ce que cela arrive bientôt.

Biz

Nacao Malfoy


End file.
